Love Confession
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info You returned home after witnessing people flee from Finsel at the city gate. The servant told you that a guest was waiting in the reception room. Who's he? Why does he pay you a visit? Objective Hear a sincere love confession. Rewards EXP +1 386 500 Diamond +50 Strapless Veil Top x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Rebecca Werchy titled "Rebecca's Puzzle" that reads: :I heard that the ambassador of the Lionheart Kingdom has also been and he was caught by the butler of Olineaux family. First, it was Marvelia, then the special envoy of Lionheart Kingdom, the political system of Finsel has gone out of control. It is no wonder that so many people are eager to flee the city. Miss Ellenstein, what about you? It can't even guarantee your safety here. Do you want to stay here? - Rebecca After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Nyx titled "Letter from Nyx" that reads: :Magda, do you know that my sister was injured to protect the missing Sulla! She is hurt so serious that I am worried, but I dare not tell others... But this is not the point! I want to see my sister, so I sneaked into the Spiral Spire, but she refused to see me. Alas, I have been waiting at the door of the Spiral Spire for many days, but it shows no sign of melting her heart. I don't know what to do now. Tell me, if I continue to wait, will my sister want to see me? But if my father finds out that I sneak out... or I have some accidents... Don't laugh at me. I know that there are many people in the city who hate our family, and Harson has recently been very strict with me. If I don't get a chance to see my sister, maybe I will never see her again, right? So Magda, would you like to help me? Help me meet my sister. I just want to talk to her and let her know that she is never alone... Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Miss, now the gate has been blocked. What are we going to do there? Magda: It is because the gate has been blocked that we have to pay a visit. Gonzalo: There are a few masked guys over there that look suspicious. Go over there to have an investigation. Jorcastle Soldier: Yes! Noble B: Young master Gonzalo, I do have some urgent things to deal with, could you please let us get through... Gonzalo: All the people out of town please accept the inspection of the soldiers. My lord, please line up over there. Noble B: Hey, the... the civilians over there are stinky! How can I stand with them? Gonzalo: Since you think they are stinky, what about staying inside the city? Maid: Miss, there are so many people here, everyone is rushing out of the city. Magda: Everyone has the right to make their choice. Maid: But those who have worked hard to protect Finsel, such as Mr. Alan, might feel sad if they saw people leaving the city in a hurry... Magda: ... Maid: Miss, look! Mr. Alan and the guardsmen, they are coming! Alan: Hell! How can there be so many aristocratic guards blocking the way outside of town! Gonzalo: What are you doing here? Alan: Young master Jorcastle, please let me get out of town to the Spiral Spire. Jiu is missing! Gonzalo: Jiu? Is it the Sulla girl who has been living in your dormitory? Alan: Uh... Jiu is still a child... But this is not the point! Please let us out of town! Gonzalo: I did not expect you to be so vulgar as to liking a little girl this much. Alan: I have no time to explain to you, we must go out of town right away, Master Xavier is waiting for us - Gonzalo: (Serious face) My mother Duchess Jorcastle has been missing after the conference of the Senate. It is said that some gangsters broke into the conference hall and hijacked her. Alan: !! Gonzalo: The hijackers are a group of unidentified men in black. Alan: Men in black...... Gonzalo: I am now using all the remaining strength of the Jorcastle family to find the whereabouts of my mother. According to you, the Sulla girl is also missing at the same time. I doubt this is really a coincidence? Alan: ...That's suspicious indeed. Gonzalo: I will ask people to open the gate and let the guardsmen pass through. But please, if you have any clues of the whereabouts of my mother, please let me know. Alan: I promise! Maid: Miss, Mr. Alan took people out of town. Magda: Great... Maid: Miss, Mr. Alan didn't see us just now. Why do you think it's great? Magda: But he saw the escape of these people. Maid: I do not understand... Magda: Even if people are constantly fleeing the city, Alan has never thought about giving up. Maid: Ah, you are right, Mr. Alan is still busy looking for the missing Sulla, although I don't understand why it is important to find her... Magda: Of course, she is very important, because finding her can end everything happening now. Maid: I seem to understand a bit... Servant: My lady, I finally found you! Magda: What happened? Servant: At home... There is a guest at home. And he asked to meet you! Maid: A guest? Who is it? Servant: You... you will know if you come with me! Story Chat 2 Familiar Voice: Ugh... what should I say to her after she enters the room? Will it be a shame for me to pay her a visit all of sudden... Forget it! I don't mind if it's shameful or not! Anyway, I've been embarrassed for a lot of times! But... where's she? Is she not willing to meet me? Magda: ... (Should I get in at this time?) Maid: (Loudly) Miss! Why did you stop suddenly? Familiar Voice: ...!! Maid: Huh, did something drop on the upper floor? Magda: (A suspicious silence...) Sigh... Let's go in. Barbalius: ...! Magda: (I'll pretend I didn't hear anything and greet him.) Sorry for making you wait, Mr. Barbalius. Barbalius: ...He ...Hello, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: (It sounds like he's forcing the words out of his mouth one by one.) Barbalius: ... Magda: (Should I pretend I didn't hear it when I clearly did? Would it be appropriate? Or... Should I be a bit more straightforward?) Actually, just now... Barbalius: You didn't hear anything just now! Magda: Yes, you're right, I didn't- I didn't hear anything just now. Barbalius: Actually, even if you heard it, it doesn't matter.... Magda: Alright.... (The conversation starts to heat up...) Barbalius: (Covers face) God, what foolish words am I saying.... Those people will catch up to me soon, to hell with it all! Lady Ellenstein, actually.... Magda: Wait, what do you mean by people will catch up to me soon? Barbalius: ...You don't need to know about this. Magda: Then what are the things I need to know about? Barbalius: This... This isn't the point! Magda: Then you tell me, what's the point that you want to say?! Barbalius: I.... I.... (Makes a fist) I've decided. Magda: Why are you.... suddenly so close! Barbalius: My apologies, but.... Please believe me when I say that I'm already trying to control myself. Magda: (He seems.... very earnest.) Barbalius: (Serious) Lady Ellenstein, I knew this day would come, but I didn't expect it to arrive in this way. Magda: ... Barbalius: The words I'm about to say next, I may only have the liberty of saying it once. Magda: Please, say it. Barbalius: It's not my intention to be an envoy to Finsel. About the reasons, I believe you've heard some. Magda: (I heard... Normally the elite knights of the Red Top Knight Regiment will seek development in Lionheart Kingdom. Only those low-ranking knights who have no chance of getting promoted will seek opportunities to be an envoy in other countries.) Barbalius: You might be the first lady who has heard about this, but never look at me differently. Magda: (How could I laugh at him? On a certain level, we are the same kind of person.) Mr. Barbalius, it's great to be ambitious. Barbalius: What if I took advantage of others to realize my own ambition... Is that forgivable? Magda: It depends on how much do you value your ambition. Barbalius: What if the ambition became the excuse I used to... Maid: Mr. Barbalius, forget about the 'what if'. There aren't so many assumptions in life. Barbalius: ... Magda: Sorry, please forgive her for her interruption. Barbalius: No! She's right. I can't doubt my taste while being obsessed with you. Magda: Doubt your taste? That sounds humiliating. Barbalius: Don't laugh at me, little country girl. Magda: (....He called me country girl again.) Barbalius: A long time ago, someone told me that if I want people to like me, I have to make them happy all the time. So I trained myself to be humorous and gentle just like how I accept knight training. Later, it appears like what he said was right, people love to hear sweat words and are attracted by shiny things. Therefore, I climbed higher step by step. Magda: You indeed are a shiny person and you are very popular. Barbalius: So we could be a good match, right? Magda: (...? Why suddenly the change in topic?) Barbalius: Don't show me that look. You should understand as long as you want to understand. People are used to be attracted by shiny things, so I was attracted by you. Magda: Are you drunk... You always call me a country girl! Barbalius: Because everyone else would praise you with the most beautiful words they've learnt, but only I would call you a country girl. Magda: (When he puts it that way, it sounds a little romantic....) (.....But I'm still angry!) Barbalius: Alright, don't get mad. To call you a country girl is also a warning to myself to not look at you, not to forget my own goal and ambition like those whoa re obsessed with you. Magda: (His ambition... Now Duke Olineaux has disappeared and Finsel is in complete chaos. Can he still release his ambition?) Mr Barbalius, have you found Duke Olineaux? Barbalius: You'll know soon. Magda: What do you mean? Barbalius: I shouldn't be here today. Magda: Then what are you here for? Barbalius: If I have a clear mind, I should have found a place to hide after delivering the information to my kind and find a chance to leave Finsel later... Maybe in this way, can I find a slight chance to survive. But obviously I'm not sober at all. Magda: Mr. Barbalius... What you've said sounds strange. What's wrong? Barbalius: At this moment when the fate is about to put me into prison, I just want to tell you... Magda: (Why did he suddenly started this?) Hamilton: Mr. Barbalius, please go with us. Handcuff him! Olineaux Soldier: Yes, sir! Maid: This... What are you doing?! How did you get in?! Hamilton: Excuse me, Miss Ellenstein. The senate found Mr. Barbalius has some kind of relationship with the missing of the duke. My order was to bring him back. Magda: Now, we don't know if Mr. Barbalius is involved in the missing of the duke, but you breaking into my house without my permission has caused great trouble to me. Have you abided by the law? Olineaux Soldier: Miss, with the warrant we can break into any house to search for and arrest the suspects. If you don't cooperate, I'm afraid we... Hamilton: Stop! Shut your mouth. Miss Ellenstein, I'm really sorry about what happened today. But things are urgent. Please forgive me. I will ask people to send my compensations later, I hope you... Magda: He's a scapegoat too, isn't he? Hamilton: ... He was with the duke when the Duke went missing, and we received orders to bring him back for investigation. Maid: That's slander! You must have mistaken! Barbalius: This is not only a slander, but also making me a scapegoat! You dare- Hamilton: Miss Ellenstein, we should go. Barbalius: Wait... Wait a second... I haven't finished my talk with Miss Ellenstein! Olineaux Soldier: We've been waiting downstairs for half an hour! Barbalius: I have one last sentence, the most important one- Hamilton: You can save it for the Senate. Barbalius: Damn it! How dare you tie me up?! I, Barbalius Ivan Nars Travers-Lontton am the representative of the Red Knights of the Lionheart Kingdom, the diplomatic ambassador in Finsel- Maid: Miss, will Mr. Barbalius be alright? Magda: (I don't know, but what he said just now, sounds like a farewell...) Barbalius: Forget it! Miss Ellenstein, no matter if you can hear it or not, I still have to say, even if I am going to die! I never regret coming to Finsel! I love- Maid: Miss, Mr. Barbalius has been taken to the carriage. Magda: Ugh... Story Chat 3 Did someone break in this afternoon? Magda: Well, the Senate suspected that Mr. Barbalius was to blame for the disappearance of the duke and sent someone to take him away. Eliza: They even caught the diplomatic ambassador of the Lionheart Kingdom?! Is the Senate crazy? Magda: Mother, I think... The Senate now is no longer what it was before. Two family leaders of the four families went missing. Duke Sakan is not in Finsel and Viscount Sakan has always been treated as a playboy... Eliza: You mean, the Bavlenka controls... Magda: I'm just guessing. Eliza: ...No matter whether it is true or not, what he did these days are crazy! Magda: In the afternoon, Mr. Barbalius came to meet me. He seemed to have made up his mind to death and decided to come to see me before being taken away. Eliza: Yes, according to what I heard from the maid, he confessed to you? Magda: He said a lot of inexplicable but very sweet words, although he was taken away before he could finish it... Eliza: Haha.... How do you feel? Magda: I... I have no time for that. Eliza: Uh... It must be difficult for you. If you were not my daughter, you might not have to experience this. Magda: Mom, look at me. Eliza: Huh? Is there any problem with your dress? Magda: I'm not asking you to look at my dress, but to look at me. Look at me. Eliza: ... Magda: Do you remember what it was like when I first came here? Eliza: I'm so proud of what you've become now. I can hardly remember what you looked like when you first came to Finsel. Magda: When I first came, I had nothing else but you. But now, I have friends, family, goals to achieve, and the ability to achieve goals. Eliza: ...Why didn't you mention the name of the Ellensteins? That is the most important thing I gave you. Magda: Mom, you should know that what makes me feel warm and have a sense of belonging is not the noble surname of Ellenstein. It's you. Eliza: ... Magda: You are way more important to me than this cold surname. Eliza: ...You've became a sweet talker. Magda: I haven't seen you laugh so sweet in such a long time. Sure enough, a woman shall always laugh after hearing others say are the most important to me. Eliza: Where did you learn to talk so sweetly? You might need some lectures! Servants, bring me the lady's handbook! Magda: Ah, mother, please, I know I was wrong! Eliza: I don't see that. Servant, remember to wake the lady up for morning classes. Magda: What? There are morning classes!? Oh, mother, I promise I won't do that again... Eliza: Fine, show me with your actions. Magda: Oh... Maid: (I haven't seen the madam so happy in such a long time, wow, amazing...) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 10